vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
False Assassin
|-|Normal Wear= |-|Servant Clothing= Summary Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant summoned by Jester Karture in the False Holy Grail War of Fate/Strange Fake. Assassin's True Name has been forsaken as of before the time she gained the properties of a Heroic Spirit, but she is given the monikers of No Name Assassin and Beautiful Assassin (美しき暗殺者, Utsukushiki Asashin). She was a former candidate for the position of Hassan-i Sabbah, the pseudonym shared by the leaders of the League of Assassins, the Hashshashin. She was known a particularly faithful girl in a certain country whose existence is referred to as "merely a story." She underwent intense training to earn herself a name, and she was pious to the point in attempting to prove her faith that she was labelled as a "zealot", despised even by those who worshipped the same God. While their group could be called a company of fanatics, her convictions were so beyond the norm that they earned her that title. She did not hate those who disparaged her because she believed the reason she was despised was because of her own immaturity and that her conviction was not firm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with physical strikes Name: Assassin Origin: Fate/strange fake Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Can convert her opponent's brain into gunpowder by touching their head, Can manipulate her hair as a cutting tool to decapitate foes from a distance, Can harden her body at will, Can destroy her opponent's heart by creating and crushing a fake heart, Can enter spirit form Attack Potency: At least Town level with physical strikes (Has C-rank strength, equal to Assassin). Her various Zabaniya techniques ignore conventional durability (Can poison people with a touch, crush their heart or destroy their head, and manipulate their brain). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: City level via power-scaling (Has a B-Rank Endurance, making her comparable to Saber under Shirou) Stamina: Limitless as long as she has mana Range: Melee range, Several meters with Delusional Heartbeat, Several dozen meters with Ichor of Reverie, Several kilometers with Raging Shadow Flash Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Even when compared to the officially crowned Hassan-i-Sabbah, No Name Assassin is a brilliant prodigy, capable of duplicating the special techniques of every past Hassan-i-Sabbah, which took lifetimes to develop, within a matter of years. As a candidate to be come the next Hassan-i-Sabbah, she is a master of every skill related to assassination, including the use of poisons, throwing knives, stealth, acrobatics, and silent killing. Her proficiency was such that the elders in her sect deliberately passed her over in line for the position out of fear of her power and talent, allowing her to fight Richard the frist and Orlando's Clan Calatin, specially trained soldiers who were armed wtih Noble Phantasms, for an extended period of time despite the fact that Assassins were not meant for direct combat, proving her prowess in battle. Weaknesses: Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat does not work on other evil spirits and those cursed by them. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms ZabaniyaCyberPhantasy1.PNG|Assassin touches her opponent's face... ZabaniyaCyberPhantasy2.PNG|Zabaniya: Cyber Phantasy NoNameZabaniyaDH.PNG|Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat ZabaniyaIchorOfReverie.jpg|Zabaniya: Ichor of Reverie ZabaniyaRagingShadowFlash.png|Zabaniya: Raging Shadow Flash '-Zabaniya: Phantasmal Pedigree' (ザバーニーヤ: 幻想血統, Zabānīya: Gensō Kettō): is the ability possessed by No Name Assassin. It is a combination of all eighteen Zabaniya techniques from before her generation, only missing Delusional Illusion from the same generation as her. Some of the techniques are stronger than the originals or weaker than the originals. The abilities she has displayed so far are: * Cyber Phantasy (ザバーニーヤ: 空想電脳, Zabānīya: Kūsō Den'nō): Should Assassin manage to touch her opponent's head with one of her hands (including the hand of her third arm), she is able to turn the victim's brain into gunpowder, causing it to explode and destroy the upper half of their body. * Delusional Heartbeat (ザバーニーヤ: 妄想心音, Zabānīya: Mōsō Shin'on): Assassin grows a third, red arm from the center of her back. This arm creates a mirror image of the heart of the assassination target with an ether clump, a dual existence that resonates with the original one. By crushing the fake heart, she can crush the real one with this curse without laying a finger on it. The ability completely neutralizes all physical barriers and armors by only interacting with the fake heart, meaning that all physical defense and distance is rendered meaningless. The way to resist the curse does not fall under endurance, but rather, the target must simply stay out of Assassin's range, have a high enough magic statistic to prevent the overlaying existence from even being created, or have high enough Luck to avoid it without any problem. * Delusional Poison Body (ザバーニーヤ: 妄想毒身, Zabānīya: Mōsō Dokushin): Assassin's body is diluted with an intense poison that is enough to kill those who she touches, though the concentration of poison in her body is less than the original's, allowing her to interact with allies and innocents without killing them, at the cost of being incapable of spreading the poison to the wind. * Febrile Inspiration (ザバーニーヤ: 断想体温, Zabānīya: Dansō Taion): An ability that allows Assassin to harden her body. * Ichor of Reverie (ザバーニーヤ: 夢想髄液, Zabānīya: Musō Zuieki): A technique allows Assassin to use an extremely high-pitch "song" that disorients the targets' brains and scrambles their Magic Circuits. It can instantly kill nine magi actively preparing spells by forcing them to incinerate themselves. Assassin's version is improved over the original, and can be focused on a single target with enough power to force even a normal Servant to their knees or control the brain of a human. * Meditative Sensitivity (ザバーニーヤ: 瞑想神経, Zabānīya: Meisō Shinkei): An ability that allows Assassin to hone her already impressive senses to extreme levels. Differing from the other Zabaniya techniques able to be faithfully reproduced by No Name Assassin, Meditative Sensitivity is unique in that it cannot be connected to any of the Hassans outside of stories telling of one using the technique, so it is impossible to say if its usage by her is correct or if the technique was even used by one of the previous masters. * Raving Shadow Flash (ザバーニーヤ: 狂想閃影, Zabānīya: Kyōsō Sen'ei): An ability that allows Assassin to manipulate her hair as a cutting tool, allowing her to accurately decapitate most targets from several kilometers away without detection. Class Skills '-Presence Concealment' (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation"): is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. Personal Skills '-Zealotry:' Normally unattainable mental strength can be obtained by having so much religious faith in something that it is beyond the understanding of those around her. Assassin is so pious that she can easily shrug off physical and mental trauma and bears a great deal of resistance to any sort of internal (self-doubt, worry, pity, e.t.c.) or external mental interference (Mind Manipulation). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Strange Fake Category:Nasuverse Category:Assassins Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Hair Users Category:Summons Category:Tier 7